untitled
by Priestess ofDarkAndSuffering
Summary: plz! READ! or just read if ya have time :D


Disclaimer : ummmmm for now don't need it  
  
AN: this is don't with 4 other ppl. We each do a Chappie. I really suck with summary so can someone help me with one or yeah a title hehehehe  
  
O yeah almost forgot the character aya is my friend's mad up. Not the one from Ceres: Celestial legend ok   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback~~~~  
  
A very young girl with black hair and silver streaks is being pulled back by many  
  
guards. Her face is streaming with tears from her ever- changing colored eyes. "NOOOO!!MOMMA!  
  
What are your doing with her! MOMMA!" she screamed to no avail. A woman with silver eyes and hair  
  
is being lead by guars to a hooded man. In the corner of the room someone was watching not to  
  
be noticed.  
  
The woman 's face is set with fierce determination. She turned her head to smile to her daughter.  
  
The guards stopped in front of the hooded man. The man began to speak "You, Yuki Usagi, youngest  
  
princess of the Usagi Nymphs, have betrayed your people. By bearing the child of an outsider,  
  
you have created a weak hybrid, one who will NEVER be of our species. For your betrayal, you shall  
  
be killed!"  
  
The woman stared deep into the man's eyes "I pray that you will one day find love like I did I  
  
may die, but I will die happy that I have done something." The man flinched ever-so -slightly  
  
"You have spoken." he reached to his waist and pulled out a blade, mounted with blue river-  
  
stones, glistening in the early morning light. The woman closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.  
  
The young girl screamed, watching her mother's head fall to the ground.  
  
End of flashback~~  
  
Another flashback~~~~~  
  
A woman and man rush through the woods. They run, looking back for any following  
  
warriors. . Finally, they arrive at the clearing. At closer glance, it is discovered that both  
  
man and woman are elves, with blonde hair and eyes changing to match their feeling. "She can be  
  
left here" the man says in a quiet voice. The woman nods "Alright.". She gently puts the sleeping  
  
elven baby down. "Let's go" the man says. The woman chokes back a sob. She could not believe  
  
it. All because of a foreseeing, one that said her baby daughter was magical. She would one day  
  
kill the whole village. Now her baby was in danger, one big, deadly muddle.  
  
She turns and kisses her baby one last time and flees.  
  
End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yet another flash back~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An old, gruff looking man looks furious. "The child must be destroyed! It, must be  
  
killed!" A woman of the same age stands up, she herself outraged. "You would kill a child because  
  
of her blood?! she said angrily. "Would ?! I Will!" the man yells "NO!!!" Why? You are a woman;  
  
you can't stop me!" "YOU sexist" ' " You foolish woman! Who do you think you are? I'm the elder,  
  
while you're just the member of the council! "The man exploded "I might be, but one thing remains:  
  
the child will not be killed!" "Woman.... watch that mouth I will do, bit one thing... The child  
  
be taken to the dragon cliff... if she is not kill..." The woman stiffened but remained silent.  
  
She nodded her head slowly.  
  
End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Another flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
A cold voice calls form the shadows. "You, one who protects.... Why do you do it?" A  
  
teenage girl glares to where the voice is coming form, sword in front of her. "Because! They are  
  
my family! I care about them, unlike you, monster! "The voice suck in its breath." foolish  
  
girl... a voice said.  
  
As the teenage took her other sword out and attacked the woman that told her those  
  
things. And when the body was laying on the floor. The body burst onto the teenager left arm.  
  
Then something happen.... A blue-ish gray jagged looking scale starts to grow from the girl's  
  
arm. Suddenly, a little girl walks out. "NEE- Chan!" she calls. A sudden chill blows through the  
  
air, whistling through the tress. The little girl gasps and screams.  
  
A blue-ish gray scale, much like the teenager girl's arm, grows out of her stomach and  
  
impulse her. Blood runs from her stomach to the ground. A voice continues laughing, like the  
  
person she killed. But how did it come back? "Natsune!" the teenager yells, she rushes to her  
  
side. Natsune falls to the ground. "Nee- Chan... Promise.... Me... that you'll... smile.. always  
  
"She whispers. Tear ran down the older girl's face/" Natsune! You won't die! Don't  
  
die!Natsuuuuuuuuneeeee!!!!!!!!!!" "Promise..." The girl nodded" yes, I promise... don't die!  
  
Natsune opens her eyes one last time and falls into eternal bliss. She smiles and takes a long,  
  
shuddering breath. "N-natsune?Natsune!!!"  
  
~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A new one starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl with blonde hair walks into an elf village. She is wearing tattered  
  
Clothes, her long hair tangled. An elf woman rushes out and says, "poor girl!! What has happen,  
  
dear?" The girl looks up. Her eyes are glazed and dead. She shakes her head ."What's wrong?  
  
girl?" the woman pushed.  
  
The girl still shakes her head again. "Girl are you mute?" The girl still shakes her head. The  
  
woman pulls on her arm" Come dear on girl... you're in need of help." In the small, homely  
  
cottage, the girl falls to the ground. A large, black cat walks out. Sniffing the girl, he stars  
  
purring. "That's strange. That old tom is usually very nontolerant of stranger.... he must like  
  
you!" The woman says  
  
The girl sadly smiles. Suddenly, the cat blows into many pieces. " OhMylord!" the woman  
  
yells. A large ogre-like creature burst in. It growl. Looking horrific. It rushes towards the elf  
  
woman. Beaching out, it swipes her head off. The girl screams" Leave me alone! Why can't you  
  
leave me alone!!! Go away!" The ogre looks at her?" Girl! You better run quick...! The girl  
  
screams  
  
End of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Aya...Aya!" a distant loud voice says "Aya....!! We'll come back for you Aya...!" A  
  
young blonde elf suddenly shouts out of bed panting heavily. "Aya you lazy duck get up" Ohhhh Dori  
  
It's just you" " Are you sure your okay" The young blonde elf turns to her mother and replies"  
  
yeah I'm fine" Her mother (Dori) walks out of the room looking concerned "okay...well I'm  
  
starting breakfast so hurry up and get ready okay" "Okay mom.  
  
I'll be down in a minute" The young blond elf named Aya, wondered who had called  
  
out to her in dream. "Well" She thought "its probe my imagination. And continued getting dress.  
  
When she made it down the stair she saw her mother and father over a birthday cake with 91 light  
  
candles on the top, and at the same time they yelled" Happy Birthday"Aya walked over to the table  
  
and said "Hey it's not my birthday and I'm not 91 years old"  
  
Her father said sadly" well.... honey we've been meaning to tell you something for a  
  
while...... yourrrr... adopted" "But we love you like one of our own" Aya slowly backed away  
  
ready to cry from shock. " Wait Aya we couldn't tell you until today."Her mother called out to  
  
her. Aya burst out the door running. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crash!!!!!!!!! " Aya are you okay Aya." " Yeah..... what is this place?" " This is where  
  
we found you right here" " What do your MEAN FOUND me here!!!" "Well've didn't exactly find you,  
  
our grandparents did. " WHAT DO YOUR MEAN YOUR GRANDPARENTS FOUND ME!!!!!!" Ok Aya clam down we  
  
have one more thing to tell you before you can freak out okay" "Okayyyyyy.....what is it" " Ummmm  
  
your an elf." " Haaaaa....very funny you guys" "No we are serious" " Okay lets say I believe your  
  
for a second, Why do I not know magic or have pointed ears of any thing?" Well you don't get any  
  
of that till you turn 91 yet." "Well actually your 91 today so you should be getting all that  
  
stuff soon. Persisally right now" A magical light filled the room " WOW'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors: Totally Wicked aka Ryoko(on fanfic.net) look at her bio. Rin281 aka Azumi  
  
that's ME on ff.net( and my other account) ( They don't have ff.net names) Ayame, Aika, Aeris(  
  
don't know what nickname she wants)  
  
O- yeah Aeris and Me ( Rayne) did this chapter  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
A girl was sitting on a rock playing a simple wooden flute. The girl was beautiful, in a  
  
dark, yet pale sort of way. Her hair was long and black with faint red streaks here and there.  
  
Her eyes are closed, but when open they are solemn, eyes holding pools of wisdom on them. If you  
  
look them deeply you feel the presence of deep, ancient, dark things of the long ago past. But  
  
the girl looks young, with freshness of youth, (fresh meant! Ahaha!) Her eye, were ebony black  
  
with swirls that were ever-changing from black, red to the lightest silver.  
  
The eerie mystical song form the flute ends and the girl is frozen in place. She then  
  
opens her eyes and sighs. She stands up and walks out of the grove she was sitting in and runs,  
  
swiftly, yet silently. Her feet barely touching the ground. She comes upon a place in between two  
  
trees. She speaks in an unknown language. The trees suddenly become a portal and the girls  
  
enter, the portal closing behind her.  
  
"Aeris you are here." A voice fills the girl's mind.  
  
"Yes Aunt, I'm going home. "Come quickly child. Terius is pinning for you. The little dear wants  
  
to play." "Of course Aunt. Aeris sprinted through the ever summer never harsh secret country of  
  
The dragon village that lived here (The valley of the red dragons. For you see Aeris is 1/2  
  
dragon. 1/4 elf, and the other fourth is unknown even to her. She has no knowledge of blood  
  
relatives but all she remembers is that Aunt, Uncle, and cousin Aerion and Aeria had always been  
  
there.  
She has no memories except those who she knew those days. But one who had not had  
  
something cannot mourn it like those who had had it but lose it. So Aeris shed no tears for her  
  
immediate family was all she needed (She cam from a happy Home! ^u^)  
  
"aunt! I have returned!" Aeris looked up the enormous female dragon in front of her. "Hello  
  
child, welcome back!" "Where are you Terius! Big sister wants to play1" Aeris called. Big sister!  
  
The sweet childish voice boomed in her head. Suddenly a shopping cart sized baby dragon came  
  
pouncing towards Aeris. "Hello Terius! Okay remember! After one story it's nap time for you  
  
little guy!" Aeris said "Is not little guy! Terius is big full grown dwagon!  
  
"Is not a full gwon dwagon! you're still my baby Terius!" Aeris said Terius is not Aeris  
  
baby, is my mommy's baby! Tho there! "Fine! Story time!" Aeris said to stop the growing tantrum  
  
. "YAY!YAY!" "okay...." Aeris began and this was the story she told...  
  
Once, long before ever your grandmothers time, there was elf named Tiraria . She was the  
  
embodiment of beauty. Her hair was like spun silver silk, and eyes clear as a fresh river  
  
stream. She was traveling through a city and made straight eye contact with a very handsome man.  
  
She paused then blushed. The smile and went abroad. Tiraria longed for another glance of the man  
  
but did not see him again. Until one fateful day she saw him once more and brought up the  
  
courage to talk to him. They chatted gaily and departed with each address. She later found out  
  
that he was the governor of the city. He one day invited her to live in his dazzling castle and  
  
Tiraria immediately accepted on her account of having fallen in love.Upon entering the city none  
  
but the governor was her friend for everyone else thought dazzled by her beauty hated her for it  
  
too. So Tiraria wept but would not leave her beloved for it. But alas the governor did not show  
  
her the love in which she long for and so sorrowfully she went to a fountain everyday and wept .  
  
One day day she was looking at the fish in the fountain. " You who swim on this beautiful fountain have hot a care in the world yet I must be burdened  
  
with this sadness" She said a loud which was her fatal mistake for a instantly a faerie was in  
  
front of her and asked her if she truly wanted to a fish. And Tiraria answered "Yes" Instantly  
  
she was turned into a fish .One day while contentedly into a fish in the fountain she saw......  
  
SNOOOORE!!!!!!! " Oh dear! Asleepalready?" Aeris said laughing. As she kissed the  
  
sleppform on the forehead.  
  
"Aeris it is now time for your lessons! Mage Cirian is awaiting" " Oh no1 I'll go quickly Aunt"  
  
Aeris said. Rushing towards a dome- shaped building. " good aftermoon Mage Cirius" Aeris said "  
  
I'll get the healing and shield books read-" "Not today" Made Cicius cut her off. " today you  
  
learn summoning" " But Mage, I've already mastered that.... or so you said" Aeris said  
  
"You one of my.... You are my most powerful student, You've surpassed me in shiled and  
  
healing, but there is one more summoning technique you must learn. And I can be content and  
  
unregretful of leaving you" Mage Cirain replied "leaving...?" Aeris said " Yes after this lesson  
  
I Am no longer useful to you" Mage Cirian said" Now lets begin. "This is the summoning spell to  
  
summon your true protector, but you must only use it when you are in gravest danger." The mage  
  
Instructed. Protect me Protect me Twice, Protect me through this elven life, And so I want And  
  
so I said Protect me from this fatal! dread! "That is the spell" The mage said. "It written down here in this book. My last gift to you. This book teaches you throughout/ life.  
  
it is ever changing like the swirls in your eyes. There is an end to this book, but I fear i may  
  
never reach it, so I leave it with you..... farewell child... and know there is a long, tedious  
  
destiny ahead of you" the mage said looking in to Aeris' eyes: Farewell child, I leave you now."  
  
the Mage left the room leaving Aeris stunned. "Aeris your sword and hand to hand combat  
  
lessons! Come  
  
"Aerion! I'll be there quickly~!"Aeris rushed to the field where she always had her sword lessons  
  
and hand to hand combat lesson with swordsman Tirioh . "Good afternoon Master Swordsman!, What  
  
shall w---"  
  
"Come her Aeris,"The swordsman cut Aeris off. Aeris obediently went over to Tirian. Tirian  
  
revealed two twin blades and a large sword, all exquisitely made. "These are my last gifts to you  
  
child. You have surpassed me in everything. I am of no use to you . Farewell child" Tirian walked  
  
out of the clearing. "wait!" Aeris said "Why are both you and the Mage leaving?!!" but Tirian  
  
kept walking away. Aeris looked down at the swords and picked one up. This is exquisite  
  
craftsmanship" "Aeris come" Yes Uncle, to the River?  
  
Yes Aeris rushed to the river . And saw that many were gathered there. " Uncle? Why so big of a  
  
gathering?" Aeris You must go out of this place and fulfill your destiny.... "What? You want  
  
me..... to leave Aeris whispered.  
  
"It is not that we want this... but you must fulfill this. When you go out the four will be drawn  
  
to you and you to them. Now go child and these are our gifts to you. The biggest dragon there(  
  
her uncle) brought out 2 pairs of armor and Aeris fell on her knees.  
  
Darling this is so sudden for her.Aeris came and embraced her as best a dragon could. "Aunt? Must  
  
I go?" Aeris said as a tear tricking down her face. You well know the answer child. It is your  
  
destiny. "Then I will miss your all!" Aeris said Aeris here is your things we're packed it all  
  
up.And this cloak will keep you warm child. And Aeris' Aunt draped the cloak around her, Now go  
  
child. " Farewell all! And know that I love you all!" Aeris said Big sister! Big sister!  
  
Aeris turned Terius "Big sister Terius will miss you! Tirian buy this with his money! Big  
  
sister keep and remember Terius!". "Oh Terius" Aeris said as Terius revealed a silver music  
  
box.On the top of it was engraved to my Angel form your baby Terius. "Terius" Aeris hugged Terius  
  
and went all out on the srying. " Why Must I?! I dont understand! Uncle! Aunt!"Aeris cried  
  
You must go.... if you stay here grave danger will fall upon you even in the Valley of the Red  
  
Dragons. Go Child... and know that our blessing... and love will always be with you wherever you  
  
are. "Why me...? Aeris whispered. Why do you think you learned longer than the others? Why do you  
  
think the Mage and the swordsman left today?  
  
Child, Stop this foolishness and go before the danger befalls you, before, you find any  
  
of the four that can protected you and you them. "Alright Aunt... I will go" Aeris said and the  
  
tears stopped flowing. " Just let me play more song on my flute so you all can remember me."  
  
Aeris lifted up her flute from her side and played a song. The tune was filled with sorrow , yet  
  
fierce determinate. And all too soon the song ended.  
  
"Farewell my family."  
  
Aeris once solemn eyes were now sorrowful, yet her facial expression was set in  
  
determination. She hugged them all and was on her way. When she was out of the Valley of the Red  
  
Dragons. A shadow loomed over her. She got in battle stance and reached for her swords, then she  
  
saw whom it was. 'Aerion! you Fool! you nearly scared me out of Avalon!" Aeris said smacking  
  
Aerion on the head. "I'm going with you. " Don't be silly!" Aeris eyes filled with concern  
  
You can't really get any where on two LEGS. And I'm going whether you like it or not! "Oh you  
  
stubborn ass! " Alright fine!" Aerion knelt and Aeris got on. Where to m'lady? "a City" Aeris  
  
said " I think I'll become a mercenary so we could get money and foo and the sort" Mercenaries  
  
are always in danger of getting killed on the job. No. be a tutor of some sort. or a Mage. Your  
  
skill level is probably better that that of the elder Mages.  
  
"Can't become a mage. I'll get into politics and it'll be a hell of a job when I say "I have to  
  
quit now, got to go fulfill my "destiny" Aeris said. "I'll decide when we get there." Soon both  
  
were airborne headed for a city. "I love flying Aerion!" Aeris sighed I know, I can feel your  
  
excitement and love of flying. "You always understand me! I love you so!"Aeris said hugging  
  
Aerion' back. We're here ." Aerion. Lets stop by atabar.... I feel like drinking..." Aeris said.  
  
They went to the nearest bar and Aeris led Aerion to the Dragon stables. There will only be those  
  
dragons who were born and raised to be stupid Aeris. Don't leave me here!  
  
Then Aeris saw a flash of royal silver and blue and intellectual.  
  
"Over there Aerion. Those dragons are like you. GO to the stable next to their" Aeris  
  
said leading her elder by 4,000 years. ( Not very old for them.) "Hello, I see you dragons can  
  
talk telepathically and do not try to hide it." Aeris said to the two. Hello, I see you are of  
  
the dragon blood the silver one said. " I wish to leave my companion Aerion here with you so he  
  
would no be bored to death. Is that alright?"  
  
Aeris asked. Of course, the dragon said " Thank you" Aeris led Aerion into the stable  
  
and headed off to the bar. She entered and it was crowded and much gaiety. She went to the lone  
  
stool bars. "Dragon Virgin Vodka please" Aeris ordered the waiter. A young elf who looked new at  
  
the job. "63 bottles OF BEER ON THE WALL" a voice screamed. Aeris turned around and saw a young novice elf  
  
with blonde hair singing and drinking. The group was made up of 2 elves, 1 mixed, and 1 that  
  
looked human. The older 2 one elf one mix looked like they had their liquor in check but the 2  
  
young ones.... my... but they all looked happy and were all laughing. Maybe they can take this  
  
sorrowful burden I must carry for tonight. They look like fun people.... I think I'll go over and  
  
drink with them....  
  
Aeris stood and walked over. " Hello, may I join you?" Aeris asked " Sure." The Red head human  
  
said. " Damnit Shut the FUCK up AYA, No...... wait never mind have more of this drink," As the  
  
red haired gave Aya more achol.  
  
Aeris looked at the redded face re headed, her hair had change to a blonde- ish color. " Oh my god  
  
your hair just change colors" said Aeris pointed at the red head that now a dirty blonde, yet a  
  
pale ish color. " Oh you dont say it, just does that from time to time" As she hiccupped " Since  
  
were talking how bout you guys tell me your names, my name is Aeris" As she bowed to them. " My  
  
name is Shirahime, umm yeah now go Aya"  
  
said the black hair with silver streak in it, girl " Hi my name is ummm........AYA she  
  
said, but Aika said Aya " you can call me Rayne, said with a smile.the one with now dirty pale  
  
blonde. And Aika said her named. As they sat down Aya asked " what cya wannt tooo talk  
  
aboutttt?"(Still getting more drunk) " Oh I know" as Aeris stoop up.  
  
" Lets talk about how you guys met eachother" " ummmm ok, but who goes first" Aya asked "  
  
I think you and Shirahime should stop drinking and talk bout how you two met." Rayne said to  
  
them. " WEll..." Shirahime started" I think you have more Bretmo." " YOu should drink more  
  
hehehe" aya sugguested  
  
I was trying to space this out... ummm i guess it does work~~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Finally! Magic! I can't wait to try it out and make it work!" Aya cheerfully said  
  
shipping She raised her arms and waved them in a spell stance. ' Okies... now whadda. do?' she  
  
thought to herself. " Abracadabra!" she tested Nothing " Ummmm... hocus pocus?" Not a thing "  
  
err... Spongebob Squarepants!" Suddenly a voice startled Aya " What the hell are you doing?" Aya  
  
spun around. " who there?!" A girl that looked her age gracefully jumped off a tree. She had long  
  
black hair with silver streaks, eyes that were silver... no blue... now black ... silver again,  
  
and a body that was sleek and like a cat's. At her side she carried a slim sword. She wore a  
  
black battle yukata with silver markings and obi.  
  
She wore a good amount of armor and had a dozen daggers at her obi- belt. " I am," the  
  
girl said carefully, studying the young (for them) elf. " I'm Aya!" Aya said cheerfully. The girl  
  
looked quizzedly at Aya. Cocking her head, she asked " Were you trying to do magic?" "Yeah who  
  
are you by the way?: "you can call me Shirahime of the Usagi clan." "Okay Shirahime ! Nice to  
  
meet cha!" " Do you need any help?" Shirahime asked " YES!" "Well, I can't just teach you  
  
everything, since spells are invented by the user, but you can see me do one!" Shirahime closed  
  
her eyes. She started mumbling quiety:  
  
"Blood if The defender, Chi of the attacker. Twine as one of the night, And let the  
  
stronger one fight!"  
  
A blast of ligh shot through the grass, burning everything in its path. It finall hit a  
  
dead tree, blowing it to bits. "Wow! That was so cool!" "Thanks What are doing so far from home?"  
  
" I'm on a journey. What are doing out here? Where's your family?" " I'm on a journey, too. My  
  
family.... well, at least my mother, is dead. I'm just alone,'cept for Akuma. " Who's that?" "  
  
Akuma!" She yelled . A glorious silver dragon flew into the air. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wait with the story I need blue cow" said Shirahime as she was fighting with Aya. " Damn  
  
You ho, You bitch I need blue cow" As Aya bitch slaped Shirahime " Why you little fucking bitch"  
  
Shriahime said and bitch slaped her back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to how Aya and Shriahime MET  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHH! A DRAGON!" " Ow He's a good boy!" Shriahime said Damn straight! Akuma said  
  
telepathically to Shirahime. " Come with us, will you Aya?" "Well are you sure he won't eat me?"  
  
" No Akuma doesn't like human meat. He says it's too fatty." "  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ow. Yeah  
  
` End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Aya passes out a big big creature attacked the bar. As the creature heads towards the  
  
drunken but passed out Aya. Aika protected " Lets fight" as Rayne reaches for her sword that was  
  
a blue-ish gray color. As Rayne said that all four shooked out of there drunken state except for  
  
Aya who didn't have training like the others. It takes years to ease your mind away from  
  
alcohol. " Can you fight Aeris or use magic?"  
  
" well yeah but I don't have a sword. Rayne threw a sword that was heavy and big."Here  
  
use that" Aika drew her staff that Rayne had made her. "What use magic or fight" said Rayne  
  
while smiling. " Let do Magic haven't done that!!!Yelled Aeris" Well I"m not in the mood to use  
  
weapons" said Rayne "Sure it's fime to me"said Aika as her eyes'  
  
changed to purple from dark blue. As they were about to use magic a cat came and hop onto  
  
Aika. "Oh Sachico you came, now magic time!" yelled Aika "On the count of 3 use a  
  
spell......3......2......1..."  
  
As their did , they raised their hands and chanted a spell. When they did . the room was torn  
  
into bit with this awsome powers. After they defeated the monster. They all passed out.........  
  
ya i know the story is confusing...... cant tell eveything or there no point hehehehehe. come in  
  
later chappies :D  
  
Chapter done by Aika  
  
~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days from waking up. Not having anything better to do, they kept on going. When they  
  
reached a foest, they decided to walk.  
  
It had started to rain the day before, not a gentle, light drizzle, but a heavy, thick  
  
downpour. The sky was dark and gloomy, the clouds covering every patch of blue.  
  
Soon the rain got too heavy to continue.Aya whispered to no one. "  
  
Feezing,Freezing,Freezing, Freezing COLD!" Aeris jumped back at her sudden scream. "Then we can  
  
all be cold togther."She said. Aya corrected, "Freezing cold, not just cold."Aeris smiled for a  
  
second, but the glimpse of happiness was soon washed away by the rain. "We NEED a fire."Shirahime  
  
muttered. Rayne looked at her. "Fire? It's raining!" Everyone seemed to be in an extremely bad  
  
mood.  
  
Aika walked a little behind, her dark hair dripping and her small cloak soaked. She had  
  
wrapped most of her clothes around Sachico, who was now very warn and dry.  
  
"Aika, that stupid cat is going to be the death of you."Rayne said and giggled. Aika shoved and  
  
pushed a piece of shrimp into the large bundle.Aya stared." You have shrimp? And you're feeding  
  
it to your CAT? Do you know how much that stuff COSTS?" she asked. Rayne didn't appear chocked.  
  
" She treats that cat better than herself. Get wed to it."  
  
A few hours later, they decided that they had to stop at a tree, its leaves still  
  
letting the water leak, was their resting spot. Huddled under Shirahime's extra cloak, they  
  
waited for the rain to let up.Excepted Rayne.  
  
As soon soon as she began to defrost a little, Aeris whipspered,"The rain can be  
  
beautiful." As she said that Rayne took off her cloak and jumped up on the tree and sit  
  
down.Shriahim nodded, but then said," It's too wet for me." Aeris kept going," It's almost like  
  
falling crystals, reflecting the light, dancing on the wind." Aeris description may sounded nice  
  
on a breezy summer day, but the cold, wet, truth of the rain was too dose, too real."  
  
Crystals...."Aya said "Is she still drunk?" asked Shirahime. "Crystals..." Aya replied."  
  
Crystals..." Aika said, joining in." Crystals..." they both repeated. "Crystals....."They now had  
  
a rhythm going, a pattern of words." Crystals...." "Their both drunk," said Rayne. "Must be  
  
nice"  
  
said Aeris." Crystals..." "Are you all going crazy?" Rayne shrieked. "Crystals....."said Aeris."On no..." Rayne muttered as she pressed her head into her  
  
hands."Crytals....."They chorused. By now their eyes had closed and their heads were all turned  
  
the same direction.  
  
"Crystals..." Now Aye's necklace started to glow, slightly at first, but every time they chanted.  
  
"Crystals." The glow grew brighter. Rayne racked her memory for a spell. Desperate she dug  
  
through Sachico's bag (the cat was the only one who had a "bag". Rayne dug through nibbling on  
  
piece of Sachico's shushi,lookin for any magical item." Crystals.." Rayne, now very ANNOYED,  
  
turned around yelling "shut the -woah!"Before she could finished her pahse,she noticed aya's  
  
necklasce.It was now glowing greeen, and Aya's around it was also glowing.Rayne turned away and  
  
took another piece of sushi." Crytals..." The chants began to grow louder. "Crystals..."  
  
"Crystals..." "Crystals..." "Crystals..." "Crystals...!!!!!"  
  
Rayne tuted around her mouth still stuffed with Sachico's sushi." MMMMmmmmMMM mmmm MMM MMMMMMMM!  
  
She swalled. "I mean, will you stop saying CRYSTALS!!!!" As soon as Rayne said this, her eyes  
  
locked and her dead turned their direction. Rayne also joined in. The forhead of all the others  
  
had also started to take on a strange glow.  
  
~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~  
  
A girl, mixed in breed,walks thru a silent forest. Her feet lightly touching the ground  
  
as she walks, and her hair waves ever so slightly in the reminicent breeze.She fingers a bottle  
  
full of thepurplish liquid in her hand,tracing the rigdes.  
  
Her hands are small, with delacte and graceful fingers. They move slowly across the rim  
  
of the bottle. Her nails, smoooth and slender, have timy jewels emedded into their centers.As she  
  
uncurls the fingers of her left hand, your can see a red gash on her palm. THe wound looks  
  
fresh.  
  
She walks forward for awhile. Although her walk is slow,the look in her eyes makes it  
  
obvious that she is going somewhere important. Her intense violent eyes were filled with  
  
determination, yet somewhere in their frame, perhaps in the smallest corner, there was a glimmer  
  
of sorrow. Thu small sorrow began to spread throughout her body, slowing her walk, but still her  
  
eyes remained the same: fierce, intense, and determind.  
  
At a tree, a tall one even for this mystical forests' standards, she stops. She paces  
  
slowy around the trunk, gripping her bottle, A while later, her eyes, start to show some  
  
disappointment. Her arm, still gripping the bottle, swigs up to the trunk of the tree. For a  
  
moment she stalls, then she presses the bottle against the trunk, swinging her arm back, ready to  
  
smash the bottle against the tree.  
  
As quick as lightning an arm reached out and stops her in mid swig. A wale voice sound,  
  
"I am here." She turns around, lowering her head. He speaks once more, " I am here and I am  
  
ready, I have the." he reaches back to pull an arrow from his quiver, "Crystals.." Her face fills  
  
with dread. She thrusts forward the bottle into his hands.  
  
She peaks in a forgein language. The man turns to her. " English, English!: he screams. She  
  
tries again. Still in the forgien language. The man glares at her. "You know the language. You  
  
say you are forbidden to speak it, but now, rules don't matter. Use English!? She stammers,  
  
Do.Me.A.Favor." He smiles." And what favor would I do you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NONE of this is POV  
  
you know i do chapter how it writing in the damn book. so dont blame me!  
  
Shit sorry Rayne took away the story before i could finish typing o well. this can last y'all  
  
right? 


End file.
